Warm Whispers
by LuvlyyQween
Summary: When Blaine finally escapes from his mom, from Westerville, he goes to his dad in Lima. Blaine meets the most beautiful man in the world, Kurt, but he's obviously hiding something. AU; Rated T just in case. Major Klaine and some Wavid.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I'm Mercedes! This is my first Glee fanfic and, therefore, my first Klaine fanfic. I've had this idea in my head for a long time. This story has gone through a lot of changes in the time that I've taken to write it. I was going to finish it on paper before i began typing but I just couldn't wait any longer! The name is from the song Warm Whispers by Missy Higgins. The song will be mentioned multiple times in the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Warm Whispers**

**Chapter 1:**

Many times has Blaine heard those words. The words pleading him to make a decision on what solo he would like to sing, but never has an answer been able to escape his lips. His mind wondered to everywhere but where it as supposed to be. He heard Wes talking to the rest of the council but wasn't able to make out words. He wanted to get this day over with so he could get home and lock himself in his room, away from his mom.

"Blaine," David called over his thoughts, "Uh, are you okay?" He walked up to Blaine, resting his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him reassuringly. Dave had been a great friends during his parents divorce, and remains one of his best. Soon, but not soon enough, the Warbler meeting was over and Blaine hurried out of the room. He searched for his keys in his pockets, but couldn't find them, so he figured they were in his room. He hurried there. He stopped in the doorway to take a long look at it. He was going to miss this place this Summer. He cannot believe how fast this year had gone. His eyes fell upon his large Katy Perry poster he bought sometime last Fall. He smiled softly. He searched his room quickly and grabbed his keys, taking one last look at the room before walking away and out the doors of Dalton Academy.

He walked up to his car his parents had bought his to soften the news of their separation. He sat in the car for a few seconds before shifting on the leather seats to get his keys. He sighed as the engine came to life. Blaine need to get home before his mom did. She had been getting ready for a date when he left for Warbler practice and he did not want to meet the guy.

As he parked in his driveway, he sighed with relief as he saw that no one was home. He ran out of his car just as it began to rain. He walked inside and shook his hair dry, curls falling out of the dissolving gel. He walked to his room and quickly locked the door before falling onto his bed.

The next morning, Blaine woke up on the floor. He groaned as he got up, his head pounding. He walked downstairs to find his mom on the couch kissing some man. Blaine quickly started back up the stairs as she saw his.

"Blaine, honey," she called to him. He stopped and turned to her, giving her his perfect pokerface.

"Yes?"

"Mark and I would like to announce something." She rested her hand on the stranger's knee. _Uh, oh, _he thought. He started shaking his head as she announced the news. He ran out of the house as he caught a glimpse of the ring.

"Blaine Anderson! Apologize to Mark right now!"

"No."

"God, stop acting like a child!"

"You just got divorced! A-and you're already getting married?" He screamed at her. "I bet you just had him in your back pocket. I bet _that _was why you and dad got divorced!" He screamed at the woman that was supposed to be a mother to him. He walked away from her, got into his car, and fled the driveway.

He drove to the track, surprised by the lack of tickets, and ran a few laps. Afterwards, he ran to the showers drenched in sweat. He quickly entered the steaming shower and got out just as quickly. He knew the people here knew he was gay and he didn't want to cause a scene. After he put his clothes on, he walked out to see David sitting down with Wes on a bench a few feet away. He was going to walk toward them when Wes leaned in for a long, surprising kiss. Blaine back up in shock. David is gay? Since when? He was his best friend, why hadn't he told him? Before he was caught in his staring, Blaine ran from the Rec Center and got into his car, breathing hard. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. What was he going to do? His mom is already off marrying somebody else and David, his _best friend_ is gay and didnt even tell him! How long have they been together? When was David going to tell him? What else hadn't he told him?

He looked down at his beeping phone. His mom texted him three times and called twice. He ignored them. He had to get of here. He'd been thinking about it for a while but now seemed like the perfect time. Blaine thought he should text David, to tell him that he was leaving, but instead he texted his dad, whom he barely talks to anymore.

**Going to pack my stuff. See u at Lima. Btw Mom doesn't know. **He locked his phone and drove home. He ran to the side of the house to the ladder he made to sneak out of his room. He quickly climbed into his room and began to pack. He packed everything he could into five suitcases. After he was packed, he threw them out the window. Blaine walked toward his dresser. He stopped at the sight of his reflection. His hair was long and curly, it fell just below his chin. Now he remembered why he put so much gel in it. He put on his favorite Levi's and simple black shirt. Then he wrote his mom a note.

_'Going to dad's and I'm _not_ coming back, so don't come get me.'_ Satisfied, he laid the paper on his desk. It was short and sweet and deffinately got to the point. He took a deep breath and climbed down the ladder. Two at a time, he put the bags into his car. When he picked up the last bag, he heard his mom's frantic voice.

"Blaine? Oh, Blaine!" she called hysterically. With the bag, Blaine ran to his car, starting it. He pulled out of the driveway. In the rearview mirror, he saw his mother running out the front door, holding the note Blaine left. Watching his mom run after his car was probably the hardest thing he would ever do and he hoped his mom would understand.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit short but it should have 20 or more chapters so maybe that will make up for the shortness. I should be able to update every other day except on weekends. The weekends are Me Time. REVIEW! Contructive Critism only, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry about the long wait. I know I said I would update every other day but typing is really boring. Especially because I've already written it. But enough of that, welcome back to Warm Whispers! I will start leaving a preview to the next chapter at the end so look for that. Thank you to all the people who favourited me and story alerted me! It means so much. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Being back at Lima was like... _home_. Blaine looked around as he drove. He could still remember where everything was. _There's the Lima Bean, _he thought, smiling to himself. He could remember being five again, tugging on his mother's skirt, wondering when he would be old enough to finally try coffee. It had been his favorite place to hang out; he'd go there all the time. That was until his parents started fighting. It was Blaine's tenth birthday and he woke up to his parents fighting. he remembered his mom coming into his room and packed all of his stuff. His father was screaming and pleading her not to take Blaine away from him.

Blaine didn't know what to do, so he cried softly while his mother dragged him out of the door. They had tried making it work, his mother and father, but they continued arguing. Whenever things got too bad, his mother would take Blaine to his grandmother's house. His parents separated when he was thirteen and got divorce when he was sixteen. His mother had taken Blaine two hours away from Lima, in Westerville. He hasn't seen him since he was thirteen and now he was seventeen. He didn't know what to expect. He finally found the home he used to know as a kid.

It was a small white house with blue shingles and a blue door. The yard was decent sized and well kept. Looks like his dad had a lot of time on his hands. Blaine took a deep breath and took his keys out of the ignition. Before Blaine even got completely out of the car, his father ran out of the house.

"Blaine!" his dad called, taking him into a tight hug. They stayed there for a few minutes before Blaine spoke up.

"I missed you so much," he barely whispered.

"I missed you too," his dad replied. They pulled apart. "How about we go to Breadstix? I'm sure they're still open," he said, checking his watch. 7:16 p.m. His and his father got into Blaine's car. He started his car and, before he could start going, his car stalled. _Ugh, not now,_ thought Blaine. He tried again but now it wouldn't start. He let out a long sigh. His dad motioned for him. Blaine followed him into the house. His dad got out a phone book and dialed a phone number.

"Who are you calling?" Blaine questioned.

"Yes, is this the Hummel Tire & Lube?" His dad talked into the phone, ignoring him. There was a pause. Blaine could slightly hear a man's voice coming from the phone. "Oh, okay. So, when will you be available?" He nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." His dad hung up the phone and set the phone book down. He took a long sigh and looked at Blaine. "Looks like we're gonna have to wait until tomorrow."

"What about your car?" Blaine asked.

"I had to sell it when you and your mom left. Money was tight. I didn't have the greatest job. You see, your mom paid most of the bills. She always like taking care of herself. So independent," his dad began to mumble more things about his mother. Blaine nodded and walked to his room. He knew enough of his mom. She is arrogant and gets _everything_ she wants. She doesn't care about anyone else's feeling.

"Wow," he whispered as he reached his room. Everything was just the way he left it. He looked at the walls and saw pictures of his old family. He walked up and fingered one particular photo. It showed Blaine in his mom's arms while she kissed his dad. Those days; the days when nothing was complicated. He slowly got into his bed and closed him eyes.

*WW*WW*WW*WW*

"Blaine!" his dad called over his intense sleep. Blaine looked at his clock. 8:32a.m. Not how he wanted to start his Summer. He climbed out of bed, quickly fixed his hair, and walked down stairs. His dad had made breakfast and was already sitting down eating. He stopped eating long enough to say, "Hurry up an eat, we gotta be there by nine." Blaine sat down and began eating. He ran to his room once he was done and began undressing. He almost laughed aloud when he pulled out a Katy Perry shirt. He tried it on with anticipation and almost jumped with glee when it fit. He grabbed some black skinny jeans and slipped on him shoes.

They called a tow-truck to take Blaine's car to the auto shop. Inside, his father was talking to a man who's name tag said 'Burt'. His eyes scanned the place until they on the one man he knew, instantly, would complete his life. Blaine couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heartbeat quickening. He had smooth porcelain skin with soft, pink lips. His hair was well kept, unlike Blaine's, and light brown. The man's clothing was obviously designer. The man turned and they met eyes. Amber eyes linked with Glasz eyes and vise versa. An invisible spark flew through the air, split in two, and attached itself onto both hearts. Burt was the only one who noticed them. After an hour, Blaine and his dad went to Breadstix and talked all day. Blaine tried to pay attention to what his dad was saying, but he couldn't get that face out of his head. He had never felt like this before, it was like... _wow_. He was speechless. He cannot believe he never believed in love at first sight. That's right. Blaine Anderson is in love with a mystery man, who's name is unknown, but he will find out what is is.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Again, I'm sorry it's so short but writting in a composition notebook can be deceiving. So, as promised, here is you preview:**

_**"Hi," Blaine said softly, "I'm, uh, Blaine." He held out his hand.**_

_**"I'm Kurt." He smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand. His hands were so soft.**_

_**"Do I know you from somewhere?" Kurt asked, looking puzzled as he tried to piece together the familiar feeling.**_

_**"Oh, sorry. Yesterday, my dad and I went to the auto shop and I saw you there."**_

_**"Ah, yeah. I remember now." How could he forget? Those bright Amber eyes peirced into his soul all night.**_

**REVIEW! REQUESTS? **


End file.
